In Bits and Pieces
by borednerdsunited
Summary: Basically, this is just for any drabbles I happen to come up with. Some of them are promted and some are not. Focuses mostly on nakamaship
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello peoples! This is a test run of an experiment by me and my friend at borednerdsunited. Basically, we give each other a list of words and we have to use them as prompts. Also, I will probably use this for any ramdom drabbles I come with. Most of them are based around nakamaship, cuz that's what makes One Piece special and different to all those other mangas out there. I try to give each character a fair share of the spotlight in the prompted ones, but the un-prompted ones won't be so evenly spread out. So, here is my bunch of prompted drabbles!

* * *

One Piece Prompted Drabbles.

_Maths._

He was good at maths. After all, he had counted every push up he ever did.

_Rubber._

Honestly. He swore if that rubber monkey fell of the ship _one more time_ he would just let him go ahead and drown.

_Glue stick._

Luffy was the glue that kept this crazy crew together, and Zoro couldn't truthfully say he hadn't enjoyed being stuck with them.

_Pencil._

The pencil in her hand dove eagerly onto the fresh, clean map paper. She smiled as an island began to form under her hand, evidence of another step towards a promise and a dream.

_Socks._

None of the Straw hat crew ever wore socks. It just wasn't a pirate-y thing to do.

_Dog._

Zoro glared at the fluffy white dog, as his blood pooled on the ground. The damn mutt just HAD to go and swallow the freaking key, didn't he!?

_Ruler._

The lives of the Straw hat crew could never be described as "straightforward" or "simple". Luffy had jumped in and twisted, warped, changed their lives beyond description. When they look back, they can hardly recognise themselves the way they were before they met _him_. Not that they minded, of course.

_Clock._

Time seemed to stand still as Mihawk slashed down on his chest. Everything seemed to frees, and yet he was falling. An eternal moment as he fell towards the ocean's rolling waves. A vow broken, another made.

_Cat._

The title of "Cat-Thief" suited her. Sly, manipulative, and feminine. But having no one apart from Arlong made her feel empty inside.

_Pie._

"This cherry pie tastes so good I'm gonna die!"

"This cherry pie tastes so bad I'm gonna die!"

The bartender sighed. Another day, another brawl. And more renovation costs.

_Green._

The colour green meant a lot to them all. It symbolized strength, safety and protection, all of which seemed to radiate from the green-haired swordsman.

_Highlighter._

Franky's bright blue hair made him stand out in a crowd. That, and his metal nose, tattooed forearms and the unmistakeable Speedos.

_USB._

Yes, it was definitely going to be a great feature of his newly invented attack. The Unbeatable Super Bomb, consisting of Zoro, Sanji and Luffy. With him doing all the hard work, of course.

_Paris._

Everyone knows that Sanji's motivation of sailing the Grand Line was to find the All Blue. They do not, however, know that the second place he wanted to visit most was Paris. The champagne, the romance, the pretty ladies…….Mellorine!

_Society._

For eight people who had no other place in society, Luffy was definitely the best thing that had happened to them all.

_Flag._

The World Government's flag burned, smouldering, turning to ashes before many stunned onlookers. Robin's last doubts about her life burned with it.

_Postcard._

Makino laughed. "Sure Luffy! Just send me a postcard when you're Pirate King!"

_Monitor._

When they fought too hard and hurt themselves, they were always fixed up by Chopper. Mostly, they were obedient and listened to his explicit instructions. But Zoro was a stubborn man. This would explain why Chopper refused to let him out of his sight for at least a week after major battles.

_Mouse._

Nothing but bleached bare bones, yet still wearing a fine suit and topped with a fuzzy afro. Most people ran as soon as they saw the "living skeleton". Brooke should have been very, very scary. But you couldn't help but laugh at his terrified screams when he saw the small white mouse.

_Key._

Usopp wished he had brought his earmuffs. Franky was good fun and all, but his singing and guitar playing were both _very_ out of tune.

_Code._

Luffy frowned comically at the huge lock on the fridge door. Hmmm…aha! He could ask Nami to pick it for him! He grinned at his brilliant idea, only to be greeted by an angry kick in the face.

_Lead._

Sanji grinned giddily as he followed Nami-swan and Robin-chwan down the streets. Finally, a chance to do _this_ and _that_ together! He wriggled in joy. Little did he know they had only brought him along to carry their shopping.

_Book._

Robin sighed contentedly as she started a new chapter of her book. History never ceased to amaze her, and she allowed herself a small smile when she discovered something new.

_Hub._

Luffy was their hub, their centre, their soul. They all depended on him so much for support and acceptance. And Luffy gave it to them all freely, much more than they had ever expected to receive, and made them all one big family.

* * *

A/N: Wow, a very fluffy first lot! The format for notes will now commence to be copied from dandy wonderous:

_Socks. _Hehe, have you realized that none of the Strawhats are seen wearing socks? Luffy wears his thong/sandal things, Zoro wears his boots (and you never see socks when he takes them off), Nami wears her impossibly high heels, Usopp wears his boots, Sanji wears his dress shoes, Chopper has hooves, Robin's shoes change but I don't think I've seen socks yet, Franky goes barefoot and Brooke wears his dress shoes as well. All sockless!

_Dog_. That was such a moment! I loved their facial expressions soooo much!

_Pie_. Another moment! So good, especially since Luffy and Blackbeard are fighting over absolutely nothing!

_Highlighter._ Franky looks so different, its funny!

_USB._ Ok, you can blame my friend for this one. I made this attack up on the spot cuz I don't think USB's exist in the One Piece universe!

_Flag._ Unarguably one of the most epic moments in the whole series. Very, very epic indeed.

_Mouse._ I've always wondered if there was anything Brooke was particularly afraid of...

_Key._ I agree with Usopp completely.

_Lead._ Haha, in the One Piece movie Adventure on Clockwork Island, it was so damn funny when Sanji was all tied and bashed up on the floor, and he was STILL being a pervert! He actually does say "do this and that together" to Nami (well, he does in the subtitles anyway).

_Hub_. A nice fluffy ending for a nice fluffy bunch of people that mean the world to each other ^^

Ok, that concludes this bunch of drabbles! Please drop a review and see you all next time! The Azn One =]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, it's me again! This time with more drabble sentence thingies! Ok, you may have seen these word prompts used in several things by now, because I am _very_ slow at getting up to date with everything. These word prompts have been kindly provided by Lady Emzebel ( I hope I spelt that right) as a challenge to anyone. So, because I have no better ideas of my own, I have decided to use them! They all vary in length depending on how lazy I was and how much inspiration they provided. No pairings intended. Without any further ado, here they are and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

1. Sanguine

Blood flew through the air as they charged in. Fury, bloodlust, vengeance with passion. Regret, for daring to cross the Straw Hat Pirates.

2. Hapless

Zoro had made it his personal responsibility to fish those hammers out of the water every time they fell in, no matter how many times that might be.

3. Moonshine

A tingle ran down Robin's spine as she watched thousands of stars fall from their places in the sky.

Without her noticing, arms sprouted and shook her nakama awake. She had to share this moment with them.

This was something special, something they couldn't miss.

4. Bookworm

There were many books on the Sunny, books of every shape and size, books on every imaginable topic.

Cook books, history books, medicine books. Books on oceanology and books on swordplay. Books about machines, books about inventions, books about music. Occasionally, you would come across a food stained book, undoubtedly the work of the gluttonous captain. There were tonnes of exceptional books.

Books that were almost as unique as the crew themselves.

5. Relief

Brooke gave a barely concealed sigh of relief when Zoro came to take over watch. Even though he was a supposedly terrifying skeleton, the cold winter air still chilled him…to the bone.

6. Sasquatch

Sanji threw a fit when Zoro called him big-foot at the summer island. As he struggled back into his usual clothes, his brain was working overdrive inventing torture methods to use on that !#*?&^$ marimo.

7. Welcome

"WELCOME BACK SHANKS!" screamed the unstoppable Luffy as he barrelled towards the pirates. Shanks hurriedly forced a smile onto his usually cheerful face. Soon, he would have to tell the kid wouldn't be landing here anymore. Too soon.

8. Unwelcome

Nami had always thought she was unwelcome in her hometown; the witch, the money-grubbing, greedy girl who was willing to ignore even her own mother's death. So she cried when she realized they'd known the truth all along.

9. Exhausted

The rain pattered down on the exhausted crew of pirates lying motionless in the alley. It soaked through already wet clothes, trickled down and around and over anything and everything, streaming down into a drought stricken country, gurgling the salvation of a nation.

10. Heist

It was the perfect plan. Silently slipping out of bed when everyone was asleep. Creeping through the empty corridors towards the galley. Taking things slowly, hiding in convenient shadows when necessary. Being very quiet and making sure not to wake _anyone_. Stealthily tiptoeing towards the fridge, carefully stretching out a rubbery hand, gently turning the handle…getting kicked in the head by a _very_ annoyed cook. Ok, so maybe it _wasn't _as perfect as it was thought to be. But you would have thought it'd be a pretty damn good plan by the 1098736th attempt.

11. Ricochet

A stray bullet went flying past Sanji's head. Too close for his comfort. He growled something unintelligible, grinding his cigarette between his teeth as he kicked a poor unfortunate Marine in the head. Next time he would make _very _sure Zoro heard when he told him to watch where the hell he was redirecting those things.

12. Blanket

Chopper snuggled deeper into his warm snoring blanket, reassuring himself he was safe. He was so glad Zoro had agreed to let him sleep in his hammock whenever he had a nightmare.

13. Rum

Another island. Another long and pointless shopping trip. Another seemingly endless drinking competition between him and Nami. Oh well. At least the cook wouldn't complain about him drinking again. He smirked as he lifted his 70 something bottle to his lips. They might have to buy another crate of grog though.

14. Comet

"I wish…" she began. Her next words were drowned out by the partying crew.

"Hey, Robiiiin! Come and PARTAY!"

"Soon, senchou-san." She replied, calm as ever. She turned back to the night sky. "I wish…" she trailed off, staring glassy-eyed into the velvety heavens. A moment passed. Then Robin lowered her head and went to join her nakama. After all, there was nothing left to wish for. Only things to hope for, things to anticipate, things to believe in.

15. Avatar

Usopp fiddled with a figurine of a pirate he'd found in a toy shop. The pirate was wearing a triangular hat and a stripy shirt, with a hook instead of a hand, a patch over one eye and a peg leg. On top of all that, the scowling miniature man was brandishing a rather large cutlass. Usopp toyed with the wooden figure a little while longer, thinking hard. Finally, with a sigh of relief, he tossed the ornament over the rail and into the ocean. He didn't need to look like _that_ to be a brave warrior of the sea. His nakama liked him just the way he was, and that was all that really mattered.

16. Comic

As Chopper browsed through the hundreds and thousands of comic books in the store, he couldn't help but think that none of them were half as good as the stories Usopp made up on the spot.

17. Language

If someone placed a language sensor over the Thousand Sunny, most of what Sanji and Zoro said while communicating to each other would be beeped out.

18. Keychain

"What's that?" asked a curious Luffy one day, pointing at the back of Sanji's pants.

"It's a keychain, senchou-san." replied Robin in a monotone.

"What's it for?" continued Luffy, pleased that he'd received a straight answer from one of the more secretive members of the crew.

"To prevent people from stealing your keys, senchou-san." Came Robins answer.

Luffy frowned and put his thinking face on. "Why would Sanji think anyone on this ship would steal his keys?" Luffy questioned. "Doesn't he trust us not to steal his things?" He looked up at Robin with gigantic puppy eyes.

"Well, senchou-san, I believe those are the keys to the meat storeroom."

Judging by the now calculating expression on her captain's face, Sanji had a good reason for keeping his keys where they were. She strained to hide a smile when she realized that Luffy was never going to stop trying to get those keys now.

19. Fanatic

Cries of agony echoed across the deck of the Sunny, followed by the more sounds of flesh striking flesh. Sniffled apologies followed, as a high-pitched voice lectured the offenders. When the lecturer had spoken enough, a very beaten up Luffy followed by and equally injured Usopp limped around the corner and into the ship, presumably to find Chopper.

Minutes later, a still fuming Nami rounded the corner, still muttering under her breath about stupid idiots who never learned. "I take it they tried to steal tangerine again?" Robin enquired. Nami's vented her anger verbally as soon as the question left Robin's lips. By now, everyone had learnt _not_ to mess with the fiery navigator.

20. Blank

Usopp stared down at the empty canvas in front of him. By his side was his faithful art kit, the kit that had voyaged half way around the Grand Line with him. There were so many possibilities. He could draw Kaya, or Syrup village like he always enjoyed doing.

But this was a special piece of canvas, so it needed in turn something special to be drawn on it. Now it required some thought. What should he draw on this brilliantly vacant canvas? Well, without a doubt, there was only one thing special enough to go on this. Slowly but surely, he sketched out a rough outline of the whole crew. His pencil struggled to engrave every detail, every aspect of the nakama he has come to know and trust.

After a while he stopped trying. No mere pencil marks could properly show just how important and special his nakama are to him.

21. Flicker

In short, life is nothing but a flicker. Like early morning mist that fades as soon as the sun shines, like smoke from a candle that vanishes with the breeze. Life is nothing but a brief time spent on this earth, before you move onto the next. So the trick is to make the most of everything while you're still here. No, while _they_ are still here. Because even when they're gone, you'll still be here. Because you will be here forever.

22. Screw

He missed the old days. Days on end spent with Tom-san and Iceburg and Kokoro in the workshop. Days spent designing ships, planning out all the details, and finally building the ship. The sense of pride when a ship was finally completed, hearing Tom-san and Kokoro laughing at their fights. As he twisted the final screw into place, he hoped that the people sailing in his magnificent dream ship would take good care of her.

23. Harmonica

Long, braying notes rang through the still night air. Brooke blew harder and harder into the small wooden instrument, willing a better note to come out. Several pillows flew through the air, along with several requests for him to be quiet while they were trying to sleep. Brooke threw the device down onto the grass and stalked away. "Humph, musical instrument my bum!"

24. Millennium

The sound of dedicated partying echoed through the clouds of Skypiea. People who had been bitter enemies for as long as they could remember were dancing together in the flickering firelight. Voices mingled together to form a loud symphony of excitement, joy and hope. Yes, the perfect way to spend the beginning of a new era.

25. Candle

Nami laboured over her latest map late into the night, until the only light source available was the small sputtering candle on her desk. As the shadows danced across the neat lines on the page, she couldn't help but think back; back to the days when this was what she was forced to do every night. Her mind wandered over the things in the past, when the handle of her pen was always stained with blood, when the shadow of her promise always loomed over her, when she could always hear the evil, reverberating laughter of Arlong echoing in her head. Times when she could trust nobody, have faith in nothing and when money was the only thing that mattered.

When the guttering light of the candle finally died, Nami set her pen down. There was nothing to keep her from sleeping now. As she nestled deeper into her blankets, she felt the safety and belonging she had the privilege to experience with these people lull her to sleep.

26. Infant

Zoro stared down from his position on the wooden poles to the small girl at his feet. She had the huge eyes, the innocence of a child and too much compassion for her own good. Deciding it was best to somehow make her go away, he settled on the "I-am-evil-stay-away-from-me" tactic.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Do you want to die or something? Get lost!"

"Um, brother, I made some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten in a long time, right?"

He couldn't hesitate in his answer, he had to make the little kid go away before she got caught. But she was too damn adorable looking up at him with those huge brown eyes…

27. Techno

"What the _hell_ is this?" growled Zoro through gritted teeth.

"Franky, would you please just _shut up_!" screamed Nami

"I hate to say this, but this is a disgrace to all music! My ears are aching! …Even though I don't have ears. Yohohoho!" At least Brooke's sense of humour was still intact.

"Uh, Franky, if you wouldn't mind, I'm working on a new type of ammunition and I would really prefer some quiet..." Usopp was abruptly silenced by Franky's menacing glare. "B-b-but you d-d-don't have to stopifyoudontwantto!"

"Franky…" moaned Chopper, "…this isn't doing any good to anyone's hearing…"

"Listen up, shitty cyborg! If you don't shut the hell up this second I will…" Sanji's voice trailed off as soon as he saw Nami's glare. "Ah, Mellorine!"

"Franky-san, I'm afraid if you don't quiet down very soon, I shall be forced to repeat the actions I took at Water 7."

That brought the strange music emanating from some new part of Franky's body to a stop. Sighs of relief were heard throughout the room and fingers were removed from ears. Their brief respite from the pounding music was shattered by none other than their very own captain.

"Na, Franky, why did you stop! It was great party music!"

Several minutes later, Luffy dragged his beaten body into the infirmary for some serious medical attention from a trained (and panicking) professional.

28. Rugged

Sanji had always thought the small tuft of facial hair on his chin had given him an air of manliness. He always purposely missed that spot when he shaved in the vain hope the ladies would think he was dashing. So when his miniature goatee was the only thing that the long-legged brunette selling mangoes decided she didn't like about him, it sent him into a deep dark well of depression and into the nearest bar. After he lifted his suddenly heavy head from his something-eth mug of some unnameable type of alcohol, he was unsurprised to find Zoro gaping at him with a look of sheer astonishment on his face.

"Why'r you starin' 't me like tha'?" he managed to slur out.

Zoro smirked. "I'll tell you later." He said flatly as he hauled him out of the bar and into the cool night air.

"No, I wan' t' know…now." He said, with as much force and dignity he could muster in the current situation.

"Hm, nothing, just that I never thought you as the 'delicate and breakable' type."

Sanji could almost hear the grin on Zoro's face as he said that.

"S-stupid mar'mo…'m gunna get'ya back f'r tha'…la'er…" Sanji's head drooped lower on Zoro's shoulder.

"Sure you will, curly-brow. When you're finished with the hangover, that is."

29. Unbidden

It was just a big coincidence they'd all ended up together. Well, maybe it wasn't entirely a coincidence. They had all been drawn by the cheerful, but stupid boy who probably could not survive without the help of others. He wasn't really defenceless, but he was so idiotic most of the time it didn't really make any difference. None of them had asked for this. None of them had expected this or planned for it. But now this was the way things were, and none of them wanted it any other way.

30. Celebration

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, tainting the calm waters of the ocean a rich shade of pink. The pale blue heavens were illuminated by the golden light, staining the sky warm oranges and crimsons. The waves lapped lightly against the hull of the lion-headed ship, the wooden vessel rocking softly in the wake of the rolling water. Foam gently caressed the timber as the world began to stir. The sun moves slowly, majestically higher into the sky, heralding the beginning of another day.

* * *

A/N: WHoot! Another chapter down! This one was a lot longer than I planned/expected it to be because I have a thing for writing too much dialogue. Sorry for any past/present tense confusion, I have never been too good at tenses XD. Anyway, onto some more notes:

_Sanguine_: Is is just me or do they tend to get very violent when they are messed with? Just thought I'd start with something not as nice as everything else XD

_Moonshine:_ This is based on one of the endings, in which there are many shooting stars. Go watch!

_Bookworm: _I don't know for fact if there is a library on the Sunny, but there's Robin and Nami, so I'm assuming there is.

_Sasquatch_: I have always wondered how big Sanji's feet were...

_Exhausted_: Taken from Alabasta. Damn that was a long arc.

_Heist_: Seriously. I could so see that in my head while I was writing it! If you like to think so, it may come after _Keychain_. But I really love Luffy's attempts at food stealing.

_Blanket_: Pure fluff. I just think that Chopper and Zoro's relationship is so cute ^^

_Comet:_ Probably set after CP9. I find that Robin gets easier to write the more you write her. Or is that just me?

_Rum_: I've always wanted to see Nami and Zoro have a real drinking competition. In my opinion it would only end when the alcohol ran out.

_Avatar:_ I was very very stuck on that one. This was the first thing that came to mind, and I think it turned out pretty good.

_Keychain:_ Oh, the sheer fun this was to write. Questioning Luffy + Serious Answering Robin + Food. Loads of fun.

_Fanatic_: Nami and her tangerines have a VERY special bond. Do NOT mess with the tangerines.

_Blank:_ Ah, Usopp and his art. A nice nakamashippy one.

_Flicker:_ Ok now this one is slightly more obscure. I was aiming it from Brooke's point of view in the light that he could possibly live forever (unless he drowned himself) so this is slightly darker and more depressing, but still good all the same.

_Screw:_ I like to think I have a clean mind XD

_Millenium:_ Skypiea arc party! It was a pretty good arc though.

_Candle:_ For some reason, whenever I write Nami, I tend to go back to Arlong and all that. I suppose it was rather important, but I really need to get over it. Nevertheless, that was a great arc. In fact it was the arc that got me started on One Piece.

_Infant:_ Oh come on, the little girl WAS pretty adorable! And her name is Rika, as I've found out. Translation used from onemanga.

_Techno: _I could SO see this happening. I love that Robin moment.

_Rugged:_ Honestly no pairing intended. But I suppose it was a little off track. I really wanted to write drunk Sanji, so I did.

_Unbidden: _More nakamashipping.

_Celebration:_ Mmm, yes, a nice way to wrap up a chapter. And if you think about it, everyday is a chance to celebrate something!

So thus, my long long authors notes are concluded. Please drop a review as you leave and thankyou for you time! See you soon! The Azn One =]


End file.
